Remember Me
by Lieutenant General 9-Tails
Summary: Post-Massacre. Itachi stumbles upon a young Naruto getting beaten. Itachi saves him and takes him to the Akatsuki to be raised and trained. After 6 years Konoha shinobi kidnap Naruto and block his memories, only the sight of his most precious person (or persons) can unblock them. Follow Naruto's journey to find something he feels is missing, falling in love, and having a family.
1. Itachi

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm finally putting a story up. It's my first fanfic, so… I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. (Although I do own a plushy.) **

**Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), abuse, non-descriptive rape, language, mpreg, thoughts of incest, lemons, blood/gore, AU.**

**Pairings: Main- ItaNaru, DeiNaru, ItaDeiNaru. Side- LeeSaku, KibaHina, ChouShika Past- ShinoKiba, AsuShika, SasoDei. One Sided-** **SasuNaru, PeinNaru, GaaNaru, NejiNaru, KakaNaru, SasuSaku, ItaSasu**

**Key: "Lalala" = Tailed Beast/Summons Speech**

** '****_Lalala' = Tailed Beast/Summons Thoughts_**

**"Lalala" = Jutsu**

**_"Lalala" = Demon possessed speech_**

"Lalala" = Normal speech

_'Lalala' =_ _thoughts_

**Full Summary: After the Uchiha massacre Itachi stumbles across a young Naruto getting beaten by a group of villagers. After Itachi kills the villagers he decides to take Naruto away from the village and help the boy. After 6 years away from the village and being raised and loved by a group of S-rank criminals, Naruto gets kidnapped by Konoha shinobi, he then gets his memories blocked and only the sight of his most precious person (or persons) can unblock his memories. This is a story about little Naruto's life and his journey to find something he feels is missing, Falling in love, and having a family.**

**Note: Naruto is 6 right now (Introduced in the next chapter), Deidara (Introduced in chapter 3) is 10, and Itachi is 13.**

**Remember Me**

The red moon hovered overhead, an omen of what was happening. A black figure sped through the Uchiha compound, the smell of death and blood filled the night air. Screams could be heard throughout the compound, telling of the massacre that was occuring. All of the sudden nothing could be heard coming from inside the compound. All was silent, in an eerie way. The silence foretold that the worst had yet to begin, the calm before the storm.

In the silence you could hear a young male voice call out in fright, "Hello? Ka-chan? Tou-san? Aniki? Anyone here?"

A dark haired, dark eyed boy walked down the empty street wondering where everyone was, this boy was Sasuke Uchiha. His eight year old mind was coming up with scenarios that seem like they would never happen, but he was more right then he knew. When the smell of blood and the feeling of dread finally hit him he took off in a sprint, running for the main house. His fear started to mount as he ran through the streets, occasionally tripping, and saw no one, his aunt and uncle were usually there to greet him when he got home and it was too early for them to be in bed.

His heart pounded as he approached the main house, his small, sandal covered feet hit the wood of the porch with a soft 'thunk.' The lights were off and the only thing lighting the porch was a dim lantern, giving off just enough light to be able to see. As he neared the paper door leading to the tea room he heard the distinct 'splat' of liquid hitting the ground and gurgling. Panicked, he rushed into the room, only to see a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life. His mother had just gotten her throat slit and her body had landed on top of his father's, both giving off large amounts of blood, too much to still be alive.

"M-m-m-mother?" Sasuke whimpered.

"So you've finally decided to join us, eh, Sasuke?" Asked a figure dressed in an ANBU uniform with shadows covering his face.

"Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!" Sasuke screamed.

The figure chuckled and stepped into the dim light coming from outside.

"Oh Sasuke, you don't recognize your own brother? I'm hurt, otouto." The man chuckled.

"A-aniki? Wha-? Why would you do this? Itachi! Why?!"

"To test my strength, foolish otouto. What better way to test my strength than to take out one of the most powerful noble clans this village has to offer? Hm?" Itachi said, staring at his little brother.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke screamed, drawing a kunai. Charging at Itachi, kunai drawn, Sasuke only made it about five feet. Itachi still just stared at Sasuke until he got close enough. Itachi quickly switched on his Mangekyo Sharingan by channeling Chakra to his eyes.

"Hn. Tsukuyomi." Itachi said as he looked into Sasuke's eyes.

**Inside Tsukuyomi-**

Inside of the inverted world Sasuke stood in the middle of an empty street. Looking around, Sasuke tried to find his older brother with no such luck.

"In this world I control everything. Space, time, matter, anything my heart desires. Anything can happen here. You have 72 hours left, little brother." Itachi's voice said from all around.

_'Where is he?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke…" A voice in the distance said.

"Who's there?" Sasuke called. Suddenly, a figure appeared out of the fog that had accumulated around him. The figure had a womanly figure with alabaster skin, long dark hair, and black eyes, set in a face much like Sasuke's own.

"Mother…" Sasuke whispered. Sasuke started to run towards his mother when an invisible force stopped him in his tracks.

"Sasuke… Help me." His mother whispered.

"Mother!" Sasuke screamed as he thrashed around, trying to get free. Suddenly Itachi appeared behind their mother with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Aren't you going to help her, Sasuke?" Itachi sneered.

"Mother! Itachi is behind you!" Sasuke said as his struggles got stronger.

"It's no use Sasuke. You can't get free. You are too weak." Itachi snarled. Itachi then pulled out his katana and put it to his mother's neck. With one quick swipe of the blade, blood sprayed everywhere.

"Sasuke…" Mikoto choked out, "you weren't strong enough…" With that said her body slid into the pool of blood at Itachi's feet. Yet as she slid into the pool of blood Itachi disappeared again. Off in the distance there was a sound similar to the flapping of a bird's wings. A large raven flew over head, swooping and gliding in almost a dance like manner. Swooping down, the bird perched atop his mother's body, staring at Sasuke with beady red eyes. It cawed at him and then flew off into the fog. He heard the bird caw again as it swooped in front of him, as the bird landed gracefully it slowly began to shift forms. Soon Itachi stood in the bird's place, giant black wings protruding from his back, giving him the appearance of something akin to a fallen angel, his blood covered clothes, red eyes, dark hair, and his blood stained katana only added to the effect. He seemed almost like a demon, dangerous and deadly yet beautiful and alluring.

"Here is where we start, Sasuke." Itachi smirked.


	2. Naruto

**A/N: I decided to change up the Uchiha Massacre to fit the needs of my story; sorry if anyone was disappointed by the change. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. (Although I do own a plushy.) **

**Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), abuse, non-descriptive rape, language, mpreg, thoughts of incest, lemons, blood/gore, AU.**

**Pairings: Main- ItaNaru, DeiNaru, ItaDeiNaru. Side- LeeSaku, KibaHina, ChouShika Past- ShinoKiba, AsuShika, SasoDei. One Sided-** **SasuNaru, PeinNaru, GaaNaru, NejiNaru, KakaNaru, SasuSaku, ItaSasu**

**Key: "Lalala" = Tailed Beast/Summons Speech**

** '****_Lalala' = Tailed Beast/Summons Thoughts_**

**"Lalala" = Jutsu**

**_"Lalala" = Demon possessed speech_**

"Lalala" = Normal speech

_'Lalala' =_ _thoughts_

**Full Summary: After the Uchiha massacre Itachi stumbles across a young Naruto getting beaten by a group of villagers. After Itachi kills the villagers he decides to take Naruto away from the village and help the boy. After 6 years away from the village and being raised and loved by a group of S-rank criminals, Naruto gets kidnapped by Konoha shinobi, he then gets his memories blocked and only the sight of his most precious person (or persons) can unblock his memories. This is a story about little Naruto's life and his journey to find something he feels is missing, Falling in love, and having a family.**

**Note: Naruto is 6 right now, Deidara (Introduced in the next chapter) is 10, and Itachi is 13.**

**Remember Me**

Sasuke was now tied to a post; he had been tied here watching his family get slaughtered repeatedly for what seemed like forever. He couldn't take much more. He had run out of tears to cry and his throat was raw and bleeding from his screaming. Soon enough the inverted world started to swirl and he heard the distant voice of his older brother, "If you want to kill me… Curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… Run away… and cling to your pitiful life."

Soon everything went black.

**Real World-**

Itachi watched as Sasuke's body hit the hard floor, passing out from the strain on his mind. Itachi sighed and turned to leave, he took one look back at what was his life and fled the scene.

* * *

Naruto panted as he ran, his little feet beating hard on the ground, his legs hurt from exertion. He kept running until he spotted an alleyway off to his left, making a spilt decision, he dove for it. Naruto heard heavy feet running past the alleyway and he sighed in relief. He heard low voices murmuring at the entrance to the alley, occasionally he heard words like "kill" or "demon." He tried to calm his ragged breathing so they wouldn't hear him. He just had no luck. He took one gasping breath as he saw eyes staring at him and started to cry.

"Please," Naruto whispered, "I didn't do anything, please."

"Stop trying to trick us. You know what you did, demon." A man sneered. He was identified as a chunin by his forest green flank jacket, his white hair hung to his shoulders and was covered by a blue, bandana like hitai-ate, his grey eyes held malice for the young blond-haired Kyuubi container. The man started to laugh as the child with sunshine hair started to cry.

"Haha, is the little demon crying? I didn't think demons' could even cry." The man laughed with venom in his voice. The man then reached out and grabbed the young boy's dirt-covered hair, blood started to drip down his forehead at the force the man was pulling. The man laughed again at the child's pain and then called out to the others that were chasing the small boy.

"Look what I found, boys." The man sneered. Naruto looked over as much as he could with the tight grip on his hair and saw 5 other men, 3 of them civilians and 2 of them chunins'.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did, I'm sorry. Please, what did I do? I don't understand!" Naruto tried to plead with the men but he had no such luck. He cried out as he was hoisted up in the air by the grip on his hair and clawed at the hand that was holding him.

"Ah! You little bitch!" The man yelled, dropping Naruto. The man reared back his fist in anger and landed a well-aimed punch at the side of the blond's head. The force of the punch knocked Naruto off of his feet; he slid across the short passageway hitting the opposite wall. Naruto gasped for breath as the wind was knocked out of him by the force on his back from the wall. He looked to the side and saw the distinct glint of light on metal and started to cry harder.

"Please! Please! I'm Sorry!" Naruto screamed, trying to slide closer to the wall behind him. The light glinted off the metal of the kunai the man had taken out again, and Naruto panicked. Naruto used what energy he had left to stand up and dive for the entrance of the alley in a desperate attempt to escape. He seemed to forget that there were the other men blocking the entrance. As he dove one of the chunin put his foot up and kicked Naruto in the face. The force of the kick sent Naruto back into the man with the kunai. The man put his foot on the sunshine child's throat, crushing it. Naruto gasped for breath as his throat was constricted by the chunin's foot.

"This is where you die, Kyuubi scum." The man sneered at he pushed harder on his throat. Naruto just gasped and closed his eyes, waiting for the end of his short life.

The end never came. The child peeked an eye open at see what was going on and all he saw was carnage and blood. A boy a few years older than himself stood over the men that had cornered him in the small alley, blood covered his clothing and his katana was drawn, dripping with the thick, red liquid.

Naruto whimpered and backed into the wall behind him still trying to catch his breath. The boy shifted his red eyes to Naruto and sighed.

"Hn. I won't hurt you." The boy started to walk towards Naruto but stopped when he saw his terrified expression. "I won't hurt you," he repeated, "My name is Itachi Uchiha. You can trust me Naruto-kun." he held his hand out for Naruto to take. "Come with me Naruto-kun, no one will hurt you where we are going." Naruto stared at the hand with suspicion.

"No one will hurt me?" Naruto asked with distrust.

"No one, Naruto-kun." The raven haired boy said with conviction.

* * *

**A/N: If you can guess who the chunin is you get a cyber cookie. :3**


	3. Deidara

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of the reviews, follows and favorites! Also, if you guessed Mizuki in the last chapter you were correct. Here is your cookie. *Hands cookie to reader.* ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), abuse, non-descriptive rape, language, mpreg, thoughts of incest, lemons, blood/gore, AU, OOC.**

**Pairings: Main- ItaNaru, DeiNaru, ItaDeiNaru. Side- LeeSaku, KibaHina, ChouShika Past- ShinoKiba, AsuShika, SasoDei. One Sided-** **SasuNaru, PeinNaru, GaaNaru, NejiNaru, KakaNaru, SasuSaku, ItaSasu**

**Key: "Lalala" = Tailed Beast/Summons Speech**

** '****_Lalala' = Tailed Beast/Summons Thoughts_**

******"Lalala" = Jutsu**

**_"Lalala" = Demon possessed speech_**

****"Lalala" = Normal speech

_'Lalala' =_ _thoughts_

**Full Summary: After the Uchiha massacre Itachi stumbles across a young Naruto getting beaten by a group of villagers. After Itachi kills the villagers he decides to take Naruto away from the village and help the boy. After 6 years away from the village and being raised and loved by a group of S-rank criminals, Naruto gets kidnapped by Konoha shinobi, he then gets his memories blocked and only the sight of his most precious person (or persons) can unblock his memories. This is a story about little Naruto's life and his journey to find something he feels is missing, Falling in love, and having a family.**

**Note: Naruto is 6 right now, Deidara is 10, and Itachi is 13.**

**Remember Me**

**Inside Iwagakure-**

"Katsu."

Screams could be heard all around. Explosions could be seen anywhere you turned. A blond haired child laughed as people ran away from the explosions.

"Hahaha. I am the great Deidara, un! Art is a bang, un!" The child looked to be about 10 with blond hair and blue eyes. He was standing atop the Tsuchikage tower laughing as more explosions rang out through the village.

"Deidara!" A voice yelled out from behind the boy. Deidara looked over his shoulder to see a very short, balding man with white hair tied back into a ponytail by a yellow ribbon. The man had thick eyebrows and a long, white beard and mustache. This man was the Sandaime Tsuchikage.

"Deidara, stop this!" The Tsuchikage yelled.

"Sorry, old man, but I gotta share my art with everyone, un." Deidara laughed as he jumped from the roof. Taking off into a sprint headed towards the village gates Deidara dodged people running by. ANBU would be there soon to try and get him. He had destroyed more than half of the village, of course leaving the village was the only option in his opinion. He knew he would be labeled as a missing-nin once he left, but he was strong enough to hold his own, plus he had heard a rumor about an organization that was recruiting missing-nin. They said something about the name of the organization being Akutski or something like that. He couldn't remember, but he knew it was something along those lines.

Finally the village gates came into view ad he smiled. It felt as if he had been running forever. Well, running from one side of Iwa to the other would do that to you.

Deidara saw that there were already ANBU stationed at the entrance to catch him.

_'Ha. They have another thing coming if they think they can catch me.' _Deidara thought, laughing all the while. Deidara grabbed his side bag and unzipped it, pulling out some clay he opened the mouth on his hand and put the clay in. He smirked as he got closer to the ANBU. They were in for a surprise. The mouth spit out the clay, it was in the form of a bug-like creature. When he was about 15 feet from the ANBU he jumped into the air and threw the bug-like projectile.

"Katsu!" He exclaimed. The ANBU struggled to get out of the way as more projectiles were sent their way.

Out of the 17 ANBU that stood before 6 remained when the smoke cleared. Looking to the left or right the ANBU could see the bodies of their fallen comrades, blown to pieces. Some of the alive masked nin had charred skin from the explosions, some had missing limbs. They were not lucky enough to get out of the way of the blast.

Deidara laughed as he saw the chaos and carnage around him. He had somewhat of a sadistic streak and he always loved chaos.

Jumping on a tall stone next to him he jumped on the wall that went around the village. Channeling chakra to his feet so he would stick to the wall, he ran down the other side. Chuckling as he took one last look at his used-to-be home, he ran until he couldn't see any of Iwagakure, or the chaos he left the village in.

* * *

**Somewhere near the border of Kusagakure-**

"Where are we 'Tachi?" A curious boy with sky-colored eyes asked.

"…We are along the border of the Village Hidden in the Grass." Itachi sighed out. It had been nothing but questions from this kid.

"Oh… 'Tachi, where are we going?"

Itachi sighed. Yet another question was thrown at him from his young companion. The kid was lucky Itachi liked him or he would be six feet under by now.

"We are going to the Land of Rivers, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, Okay… When will we be there?"

…

_'Dear God, does this kid know how to shut up?'_ Itachi was starting to regret his decision to bring the child along.

"Naruto, how about I tell you when we're close, hm?" The raven haired boy tried to reason with his younger counterpart.

"Alright, but when can we take a break?"

The only clear sign of Itachi's irritation was the subtle twitching of his left eyebrow.

"In a few minutes." Itachi said in a voice that left room for no further questions.

"Hey, Itachi, what's that?"

"What is what, Naruto?" Itachi's patience was wearing thin.

"That." The child said.

Itachi glanced over to where Naruto was pointing and saw a mop of blond hair.

"Stay here, Naruto-kun."

"Alright, Itachi." Naruto knew this situation was serious, as this person could be someone sent from Konoha to attack them. Of course, Naruto didn't know anyone in Konoha other than himself, or that Ino girl and her family that was blond.

**With Itachi-**

Itachi pulled a kunai out of his supply bag as he slowly approached the seemingly sleeping figure. The figure had blond hair that was dirty and half of it was pulled into a high ponytail. The figure seemed to be asleep. Upon closer inspection Itachi could see the figure had a hitai-ate with the symbol for Iwa on it. Careful to be quiet the weasel pulled out some ninja wire and tied the sleeping ninja's hands together, doing the same with his feet. Itachi made sure the wire wouldn't come undone then hoisted the figure onto his back and made his way back to wayward companion.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank you guys for the support! I'm going to try to update every 3 days but school is about to start-up again and I have surgery so it might be more. Anyway, love you guys. Keep up the support. :)**


	4. Competition

**A/N: Hey guys, new chapter. :) Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows; it encourages me to write more. Oh and sorry guys, SasoDei was supposed to be in the One Sided pairings. It's fixed now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), abuse, non-descriptive rape, language, mpreg, thoughts of incest, lemons, blood/gore, AU, OOC.**

**Pairings: Main- ItaNaru, DeiNaru, ItaDeiNaru. Side- LeeSaku, KibaHina, ChouShika Past- ShinoKiba, AsuShika. One Sided-** **SasuNaru, PeinNaru, GaaNaru, NejiNaru, KakaNaru, SasuSaku, ItaSasu SasoDei**

**Key: "Lalala" = Tailed Beast/Summons Speech**

** '****_Lalala' = Tailed Beast/Summons Thoughts_**

******"Lalala" = Jutsu**

**_"Lalala" = Demon possessed speech_**

****"Lalala" = Normal speech

_'Lalala' =_ _thoughts_

**Full Summary: After the Uchiha massacre Itachi stumbles across a young Naruto getting beaten by a group of villagers. After Itachi kills the villagers he decides to take Naruto away from the village and help the boy. After 6 years away from the village and being raised and loved by a group of S-rank criminals, Naruto gets kidnapped by Konoha shinobi, he then gets his memories blocked and only the sight of his most precious person (or persons) can unblock his memories. This is a story about little Naruto's life and his journey to find something he feels is missing, Falling in love, and having a family.**

**Note: Naruto is 6 right now, Deidara is 10, and Itachi is 13.**

**Remember Me**

When Deidara became conscious he dully noted that he couldn't move his hands or feet.

_'Great,' _he though sarcastically, _'probably a hunter-nin from Iwa.'_

He peered a blue eye open to look at his surroundings he saw that he was on someone's back, looking over his shoulder he saw a boy a few years older than himself. He took in the other boy's appearance, he had dark brown, almost black, hair and obsidian eyes, his skin was a healthy pale color, not the sickly, overly pale kind of pale.

"Hey, 'Tachi-chan, I think he's awake."

Deidara looked over to the source of the voice and saw the cutest little boy he had ever seen in his life. The young boy had skin kissed by the sun and hair to match, upon closer inspection he could see three thin whisker like scars on the boy's cheeks, giving his angel-like appearance a dangerous edge. The boy looked over at him and he was captivated by the kid's bright azure gaze, his eyes put the sky to shame.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I know." The one carrying his replied.

Deidara started to struggle in the other boys grip, trying to get free. His hands were starting to go numb from being pinned under him.

"Let me down, you bastard, un!" Deidara demanded.

"I promise I won't attack. Just let me down, un!"

"How do we know you won't attack?" The dark-haired boy asked.

"You don't even have to untie my hands, just let me down, un." The bomb specialist tried to reason.

"It's okay, 'Tachi-chan, you can let him down." The other blond smiled.

"Naruto…" Itachi sighed out.

"Please, 'Tachi? For me?" Naruto's sky colored eyes started to water as he put on his best pout.

Itachi couldn't resist that face.

"Fine, Naruto-kun."

"Yay!" The younger blond cried out.

Deidara wondered why this kid wanted to help him.

_'Oh well,' _the wheat-color haired one thought, _'at least he got me down.'_

Itachi sighed as he set the young ex-Iwa-nin down.

"You must answer some of our questions." The onyx eyed boy stated.

"Yeah!" The younger chorused.

"Firstly, what is your name?"

"Deidara" was all he said.

"Why are you on the borders of Kusa if you are from Iwa?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't I get your names'?"

Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm Itachi and this is-" Itachi started but was soon cut off by a hyperactive blond.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!" He all but yelled out.

"Naruto." Itachi finished.

"Nice to meet you too, Naruto-chan." Deidara chuckled out.

Sighing Itachi decided that he would ask more questions later. He and Naruto needed sleep. Frowning, Itachi tried to decide what to do with their 'prisoner.' He could tie him to a tree.

_'Then again, I could put him in Tsukuyomi.' _Itachi thought as the older blond eyed his little Naru-chan. Itachi knew he was possessive, and he embraced it. No one was going to touch or eye up his little blond.

Itachi was smart and, despite popular belief, had emotions. He knew what the feelings he was having towards the kitsune vessel were. Pure love and adoration. You see Itachi had been watching over the boy for about a year as an ANBU guard. When he had first seen him he had an unexplainable need to protect the young kitsune boy. He knew in that moment, no matter what the boy would be his. Of course he was still too young for that. Once Naruto was about 15, Itachi would make his move, and nothing would stop him. He briefly thought if Deidara would be a problem and concluded, yes, he would be, if the looks the boy was giving the younger was any indication. Itachi glared as hard as he could at Deidara letting him know he had pissed off the wrong person.

Deidara could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He slowly turned around only to see the evilest glare he had ever seen. He shivered as Itachi tried to vaporize him with his gaze. What had he done that had made the other boy so angry? Looking forward again he saw Naruto staring at him in childish awe.

Naruto's eyes sparkled as he gazed at the older blond. He had another friend other than 'Tachi-chan. He was so excited.

Looking from Naruto to Itachi, Deidara concluded that Itachi had a crush on the smaller boy. Smirking as he got an idea he turned back to Naruto, telling the smaller blond to come closer so he could tell him a secret. Naruto responded eagerly and came closer to the elder blond.

Itachi glared murderously at the one trying to steal his Naru-chan. He heard the younger boy tell the youngest of the group to come closer so he could tell him a secret. He couldn't hear what was being said but he did notice when Naruto pulled back he giggled and had a light blush dusting his cheeks. Deidara turned around and smirked at the Uchiha, a challenge in his eyes.

_'It is SO on!' _They thought in unison, a fire blazing in both of their eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Finally some ItaNaru and DeiNaru. Haha. Was there much anticipation? Well exspect more soon. :) See you soon, ya crazy kiddies.**


	5. Kyuubi no Kitsune

**A/N: Hey guys, new chapter. :) Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows; it encourages me to write more. I added more notes so some things can be more clear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), abuse, non-descriptive rape, language, mpreg, thoughts of incest, lemons, blood/gore, AU, OOC.**

**Pairings: Main- ItaNaru, DeiNaru, ItaDeiNaru. Side- LeeSaku, KibaHina, ChouShika Past- ShinoKiba, AsuShika. One Sided-** **SasuNaru, PeinNaru, GaaNaru, NejiNaru, KakaNaru, SasuSaku, ItaSasu SasoDei**

**Key: "Lalala" = Tailed Beast/Summons Speech**

** '****_Lalala' = Tailed Beast/Summons Thoughts_**

**"Lalala" = Jutsu**

**_"Lalala" = Demon possessed speech_**

"Lalala" = Normal speech

_'Lalala' =_ _thoughts_

**Full Summary: After the Uchiha massacre Itachi stumbles across a young Naruto getting beaten by a group of villagers. After Itachi kills the villagers he decides to take Naruto away from the village and help the boy. After 6 years away from the village and being raised and loved by a group of S-rank criminals, Naruto gets kidnapped by Konoha shinobi, he then gets his memories blocked and only the sight of his most precious person (or persons) can unblock his memories. This is a story about little Naruto's life and his journey to find something he feels is missing, Falling in love, and having a family.**

**Note: Naruto is 6 right now, Deidara is 10, and Itachi is 13.**

**Other note: Itachi and Deidara are going to treat each other similar to Sasuke and Naruto in canon. Also, Naruto has some PTSD.**

**What everyone calls each other: **

**Ita to Naru- Naru-chan, Naruto-chan, Naruto-kun, Naruto, Naru-koi (when he's older)**

**Naru to Ita- 'Tachi, 'Tachi-chan, 'Tachi-kun (when he's older), Itachi-kun (when he's older)**

**Dei to Naru- Naru-chan, Naruto-chan**

**Naru to Dei- Dei-chan, Dei (when he's older)**

**Dei to Ita- Bastard, teme, Itachi**

**Ita to Dei- Dobe, Deidara**

**Remember Me**

After a long awaited sleep they were sitting around a small fire. Conversation was tense between Itachi and Deidara, due to the challenge for Naruto's affections.

"So Deidara," Itachi ground out, "Where are you headed?"

"Yea, Dei-chan, where you headed?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Well, my little Naru-chan," Deidara said pointedly ignoring Itachi, "I'm headed to the Land of Rivers, un."

"Ooooh, Oooh, Dei-chan!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, "That's where we're going. You should travel with us Dei-chan."

"Naruto-kun, we still don't know if we can trust him." Itachi tried to reason with the child, but knew that Naruto would never give up.

"But, 'Tachi!" Naruto turned his bright, sparkling cerulean eyes on Itachi as they started to water, his bottom lip quivered as he begged.

_'Naruto, why did you have to use my weakness?' _Itachi thought as 'Inner Itachi's eyes sparkled as he saw his love making the cutest face he had ever seen.

"Fine, Naruto-chan." Itachi said, his eyes slightly starry.

"Thank you so much 'Tachi-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he excitedly leaned up to kiss Itachi's cheek.

Deidara looked on in jealousy as his rival got a kiss from sweet little Naru-chan. That should be him.

Itachi looked over and saw Deidara staring at him in jealousy. Cackling evilly in his head he smirked at Deidara, succeeding in riling the younger boy up more that he already was.

"Hey, Itachi-san, don't you think we should get moving, un?" Deidara asked menacingly.

"We should. Come, Naruto-kun." Itachi said as he stood.

"H-hey, wait, untie me, un!" Deidara yelled out.

"Hn, untie yourself, dobe." Itachi chuckled as he started to walk away.

Deidara, finally able to get free of his restraints, lunged for the only dark haired boy in the bunch and proceeded to punch him in the face.

It made Naruto upset when his friends fought. He didn't like fighting, at all. That's all his life had been. Violence, yelling, names, _fighting_; allthe villagers, all his life.

"Please, please, stop…" Naruto whispered, a faraway look in his eyes.

Neither of the two currently rolling around on the ground heard the almost silent plea and still tried to pummel the other into a blood pulp.

"Please…" Naruto called, slightly louder, still no one heard. Tears gathered in his crystalline blue eyes as his mind was bombarded with memories of the village.

"Please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Stop, please…" Towards the end of his screaming he broke down into broken sobs. Falling to his knees, he put his head in his hands occasionally mumbling words like "sorry," "hurts," and "stop."

The two on the ground looked up when the heard Naruto scream. They watched as he fell to his knees saying that it hurts.

Itachi watched as his love fell to his knees in pain. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Shit." Itachi whispered. He got up and ran over to the sobbing Naruto and picked him up. Picking the crying boy up, he pulled him into his lap, putting his hand over his forehead he smoothed his hair down.

"Shh, Shh, Naruto, listen to me, it's okay, it's over, you're away from there now. Don't worry. Shh." Itachi tried to sooth Naruto but his sobs only got louder.

Deidara watched in horror as the usually happy blond boy broke down in a heap on the ground.

_'What's going on?' _Deidara thought.

After a series of hand seals Itachi placed his open palm on Naruto's forehead.

**"Ninja Art: Kyūkyoku no Nemuri no Jutsu."** Itachi whispered.

"What did you just do to him, un?" Deidara asked from behind Itachi.

"A jutsu to help him fall asleep."

"Oh… So are you going to explain what just happened?"

Itachi sighed as he started to explain.

"Naruto has not always had the… happiest life. You see, Naruto is a jinchūriki."

Deidara, of course, knew what a jinchūriki was. Iwa had 2 jinchūriki of its own. Deidara also knew that people weren't too kind to jinchūriki, having seen it first-hand. He had never engaged in the activity but he had seen it.

What Deidara couldn't fathom was that someone would do this stuff to someone as sweet and innocent as Naruto. This boy couldn't hurt a fly, let alone a person.

"Naruto is a jinchūriki, which one?" He asked, referring to the demon sealed inside of him.

"The nine-tails, Kyuubi no Kitsune."

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw he was in a sewer like place.

_'Well, this is odd.'_

As he sat there on the wet ground he heard the steady drip of water hitting the ground in the distance. A growl echoed through the sewer and Naruto grew afraid, but curios. Slowly standing to his feet, he made his way through the maze of tunnels and turns finally coming into a room with what looked like a wall of bars, like that of a cage.

"Hello?" He called into the dark.

As he said that a large red eye peered at his through the darkness.

**"Welcome, Naruto."**

* * *

**Jutsu Dictionary: "****Ninja Art: Kyūkyoku no Nemuri no Jutsu" Kyukyoku no Nemuri means 'ultimate slumber.' It's pretty self explanatory.**  


**A/N: I'm working on a new one-shot. It should be up soon. :) Bye, my lovelies, review. :)**


	6. Family

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've been busy. I have to do a report and read an entire book before school even starts. How stupid is that? I had to do it in two days! Anyway, here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. **

**Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), abuse, non-descriptive rape, language, mpreg, thoughts of incest, lemons, blood/gore, AU, OOC.**

**Pairings: Main- ItaNaru, DeiNaru, ItaDeiNaru. Side- LeeSaku, KibaHina, ChouShika Past- ShinoKiba, AsuShika. One Sided-** **SasuNaru, PeinNaru, GaaNaru, NejiNaru, KakaNaru, SasuSaku, ItaSasu, SasoDei.**

**Key: "Lalala" = Tailed Beast/Summons Speech**

** '****_Lalala' = Tailed Beast/Summons Thoughts_**

******"Lalala" = Jutsu**

**_"Lalala" = Demon possessed speech_**

****"Lalala" = Normal speech

_'Lalala' =_ _thoughts_

**Full Summary: After the Uchiha massacre Itachi stumbles across a young Naruto getting beaten by a group of villagers. After Itachi kills the villagers he decides to take Naruto away from the village and help the boy. After 6 years away from the village and being raised and loved by a group of S-rank criminals, Naruto gets kidnapped by Konoha shinobi, he then gets his memories blocked and only the sight of his most precious person (or persons) can unblock his memories. This is a story about little Naruto's life and his journey to find something he feels is missing, Falling in love, and having a family.**

**Note: Naruto is 6 right now, Deidara is 10, and Itachi is 13.**

**Other note: Itachi and Deidara are going to treat each other similar to Sasuke and Naruto in canon. Also, Naruto has some PTSD.**

**What everyone calls each other: **

**Ita to Naru- Naru-chan, Naruto-chan, Naruto-kun, Naruto, Naru-koi (when he's older)**

**Naru to Ita- 'Tachi, 'Tachi-chan, 'Tachi-kun (when he's older), Itachi-kun (when he's older)**

**Dei to Naru- Naru-chan, Naruto-chan**

**Naru to Dei- Dei-chan, Dei (when he's older)**

**Dei to Ita- Bastard, teme, Itachi**

**Ita to Dei- Dobe, Deidara**

**Remember Me**

Naruto started to back away from the bars of the cage-like structure in fright. A low rumbling chuckle sounded from inside of the cage.

**"No need to fear, kit. I'm not here to hurt you." **A low voice said.

Naruto stared apprehensively into the darkness.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Asked the child.

**"I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, Queen of Demons, and we are in your mindscape." **with a great flash of light the voice turned from low, rumbling, and threatening to a light voice with an airy quality, an almost sweet voice. A woman seemingly in her early 30s stood inside of the darkness giving off a faint glow. The ethereal woman had long light auburn hair with long bangs framing her face, her features were soft and caring, her eyes were a light shade of purple. Her skin was tan and unblemished except for the three this scars on each of her cheeks, much like Naruto's own. Atop her head sat two fire red, white tipped fox ears; behind her swayed 9 tails, colored in the same fashion.

**"Naruto," **she began again, **"I am the reason your village hated you. I have caused you nothing but hate a-and scorn. I am so sorry, kit." **She rasped out with a somewhat broken voice.

Naruto stared at the beautiful woman as tears streamed down her face. Even as she cried she held an aura of strength and beauty.

**"Please forgive me, I know I don't deserve it but I beg of you, child, forgive me. They took you away from me."**

"What?" Naruto asked, not understanding what she meant.

_'What did she mean by "took me away from her?"?'_

**"Kit, I-" **She started but soon quieted, seemingly thinking something over.

**"Kit," **she started again, **"I am your mother." (A/N: -gasp- Plot twist.)**

Naruto staggered back at her words. She had to be lying. For as long as he could remember he had no parents.

"Explain." He murmured.

The otherworldly beauty sighed.

**"Naruto, my child, when your father had just been appointed leader, I ventured into that village to learn more about humans. Upon arrival I got surrounded by ninja and taken to your father. He, of course, found out I was a demon but, being the kind man your father was, let me stay anyway. I meant no harm; I just wanted to learn more about humans. Anyway, along the way we fell in love, a few months after I found out I was carrying you. I knew I would not be able to stay in human form while I gave birth. I knew if they found out I was a demon you would be killed, so, I fled." **She chuckled humorlessly.

**"Minato found out I was pregnant late into the pregnancy. As soon as I had you I was surrounded, I was too weak to do anything but watch as Minato took you away from me. Mere days later I attacked that ****_wretched village _****in search of you, only to be sealed inside of my own son by his father and my ex-love.**

**"The older generation found out you were the son of a demon and took the resentment for what your parents did and turned it around on you. Kit, I'm truly sorry, I only wanted to protect you but it seemed I failed in that."**

Naruto stared at the woman wordlessly. I was a lot to take in and he was still trying to wrap his head around the concept of what his father did and that he had a mother all along.

"I-I-" Naruto just couldn't form words, so instead, he cried.

Cried for his mother, his father, himself. He cried for the stupidity of the village, but he mostly cried because he wasn't alone anymore. He had a mother.

He.

Him.

The orphan.

The village pariah.

Finally had family.


	7. Wake up, Naru-chan

**A/N: Hey, people. I'm so, so sorry about the very, very late update. I had surgery and was recovering. But here is your update! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Is Jiraiya, Itachi, Deidara, Haku, or Zabuza still alive? Is Naru-chan constantly getting sex'd up by multiple men? No? Then I don't own.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), abuse, non-descriptive rape, language, mpreg, thoughts of incest, lemons, blood/gore, AU, OOC.**

**Pairings: Main- ItaNaru, DeiNaru, ItaDeiNaru. Side- LeeSaku, KibaHina, ChouShika Past- ShinoKiba, AsuShika. One Sided-** **SasuNaru, PeinNaru, GaaNaru, NejiNaru, KakaNaru, SasuSaku, ItaSasu, SasoDei.**

**Key: "Lalala" = Tailed Beast/Summons Speech**

** '****_Lalala' = Tailed Beast/Summons Thoughts_**

**"Lalala" = Jutsu**

**_"Lalala" = Demon possessed speech_**

"Lalala" = Normal speech

_'Lalala' =_ _thoughts_

**Full Summary: After the Uchiha massacre Itachi stumbles across a young Naruto getting beaten by a group of villagers. After Itachi kills the villagers he decides to take Naruto away from the village and help the boy. After 6 years away from the village and being raised and loved by a group of S-rank criminals, Naruto gets kidnapped by Konoha shinobi, he then gets his memories blocked and only the sight of his most precious person (or persons) can unblock his memories. This is a story about little Naruto's life and his journey to find something he feels is missing, Falling in love, and having a family.**

**Note: Naruto is 6 right now, Deidara is 10, and Itachi is 13. (Still.) (There will be a time skip soon.)**

**Other note: Itachi and Deidara are going to treat each other similar to Sasuke and Naruto in canon. Also, Naruto has some PTSD.**

**What everyone calls each other: **

**Ita to Naru- Naru-chan, Naruto-chan, Naruto-kun, Naruto, Naru-kun, Naru-koi (when he's older)**

**Naru to Ita- 'Tachi, 'Tachi-chan, 'Tachi-kun (when he's older), Itachi-kun (when he's older)**

**Dei to Naru- Naru-chan, Naruto-chan**

**Naru to Dei- Dei-chan, Dei (when he's older)**

**Dei to Ita- Bastard, teme, Itachi**

**Ita to Dei- Dobe, Deidara**

* * *

"So," Naruto started, "if you're my mom, would that make me half demon? Is that why foxes like me so much? Why don't I have ears and tails, too?"

**"Kit," **Kyuubi sighed, this had been going on for some time now, **"yes, that would make you a half demon, or hanyou, it could be the reason, and the will grow in when you get older and stronger."**

"So… What do I call you then?" Naruto queried.

**"You may call me ka-chan."**

"Okay… Ka-chan." Naruto smiled at the thought of him having a mother. He was so overjoyed; after all these years with no one. Now, he had two friends and a mother; people that actually cared about him. Sure, there was Jiji in the village, but he was always busy being the Hokage to have time for him.

**"Don't you think you should get out to the real world now, Naru? Your friends are worried."**

"Sure, ka-chan." Suddenly a look of sadness washed over young Naruto's face.

"When will I be able to see you again?"

Kyuubi smiled, **"Anytime kit, you can talk to me anytime, we can talk in your mind. Just think and I'll hear it. I'll always be here kit, no matter what. Now, go on Naru, go to your friends."**

"Goodbye, ka-chan." Naruto stated as he started to fade away.

**"Goodbye, my child." **

By the time she had said this, he was already gone.

Deidara and Itachi sat next to the sleeping blond, both worried out of their minds.

Looking over, Itachi noticed the sunshine child's eyebrows furrow and his eyelids start to twitch. Punching the other blond in the arm he motioned to Naruto.

"He's waking."

Deidara's eyes lit up as he watched the youngest of their group come back to conciseness.

The boy on the ground's eyes fluttered open. Looking up he saw two familiar faces above him.

"'Tachi-chan, Dei-chan." He smiled.

Deidara reached down and scooped the startled blond into his arms all the while screaming, "you're awake Naru-chan! I was so worried!"

Itachi sighed at the sight of the older blond hugging his little Naru-chan. He would allow it this once because they were both so worried.

_'On second thought…' _He thought as he saw the dobe start to lean down to kiss Naruto.

Subtly he put his hand on the older blond's head and gave a sharp tug to the long hair that lay there. Deidara yelped but it did its job because he immediately let go of Naruto so Itachi had a chance to pick him up.

Itachi hugged Naruto close to his person as he whispered to him how much he had missed him and how worried he was. Nuzzling his face into the younger's sunny blond hair he sighed in contentment. He needed this small moment of comfort before they got moving again. His Naru-chan was the only comfort he had. He had nothing else, only Naruto.

"Naru-chan, we have to get going."

"Okay, 'Tachi-chan."

Putting Naruto down Itachi went and gathered the supplies that he had brought out earlier. They needed to get a move on, they were only about a 3 days' time from Konoha.

After gathering up everything he sauntered over to the smallest of the group and bent down in front of him. With a slight smile he looked back at the beaming blond.

"Hop on Naruto-kun."

With Naruto securely on his back and the other (much more annoying) blond by his side they restarted their long journey to the Land of Rivers.

When they reached the Land of Rivers they were relieved. They had been walking nonstop for 2 days. The only thing they had left to do is find the Akatsuki hideout, which was easier said than done.

"'Tachi," Naruto whined, "I'm bored!"

Itachi sighed at the blond's whining. Sure he loved the kid, but damn, he could be annoying.

"Naru-kun, we're almost there." The raven haired boy replied.

Suddenly a man with blue skin and hair, gill like markings, and black beady eyes appeared in front of the group of 3. He had a very large sword covered in bandages strapped to his back. Reaching over his shoulder he started to pull it off of his back when Deidara's scream interrupted him.

"Wait, un!" Deidara wailed, "are you from Akatsuki?!"

"Who's askin'?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

"We need to speak to your leader." Itachi replied.

"Who said I was from Akatsuki?" The shark like man responded.

Itachi gave him a dry look.

"Fine, whatever." He complied.

"Kids." The blue skinned man mumbled under his breath in exasperation.

* * *

**LTG 9-Tails: Hey guys, again sorry for the very, very, very late update. hopefully i can get back on track and start updating more. Anyway, Love you guys.**

**Itachi: And don't forget-**

**Naru-chan: To favorite, follow, and review!**

**Itachi: Naru, what have I told you about interrupting me?**

**Naru-chan: *Puppy eyes* 'M sorry 'Tachi.**

**Itachi: *Glomps Naru and strokes his hair* It's okay my little Naru-chan.**

**LTG 9-Tails: *Looks away from the PDA* Review for cyber yaoi. Peace out, broskies.**


End file.
